Remodel
by Techno Skittles
Summary: All adventures had to start off somewhere. For instance, remodeling rooms. Makorra fluff.


"So I was thinking about redoing the guest room."

Mako paused in stroking his wife's hair and glanced down. Blue eyes locked into his, waiting for his answer patiently, something he hardly ever saw in the impulsive waterbender. He quirked an eyebrow and pressed his forehead to hers, never breaking eye contact. "Oh really now?"

Korra nodded and ran her hands across his bare chest. Her stubbed nails tickled his skin and shivers raced up his spine. "Uh huh." Her arms reached around and wrapped around his torso, pressing her chest to his.

"How so?" he asked, picking up on stroking her hair again.

"Well…for one I definitely want to repaint it. Something…soft and soothing. Not dull like it is now."

"I see." Their budget could certainly handle a small paint job, now that they were settled in just a little over two years of manage with Mako having a steady paying job and Korra receiving a little compensation for the errands she would run when she wasn't fulfilling Avatar duties. "Anything else?"

Korra pursed her lips together, obviously deep in thought about something. "I also think we should get rid of the furniture in there. We could probably sell it."

"But it's in good condition!"

She shrugged. "So we'll be able to charge more for it."

Mako sighed and shook his head. He understood that Korra liked to change and mix things up, but sometimes he felt that she didn't know when to stop. When he was younger, Mako was always taught to appreciate what he had and to not ask for more when he had what he needed. Life on the streets only extended that lesson. "I know we don't have many guests over but don't you think that getting rid of our furniture is a little much?"

Korra looked up at him and pouted. "You didn't let me finish. We'll be replacing it of course."

"The furniture we have is fine as it is. None of it needs to be replaced."

"But it isn't what we need!" she insisted.

"So what do we need then?"

Korra hesitated and looked away, breaking their eye contact. She gripped him tighter and mumbled something rapidly into his chest.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

It took a moment before blue orbs peeked out and glanced into his, darting away again as a steady blush broke out on her cheeks and bare shoulders. "Well…for starters, we'll need a crib."

A few seconds passed before the words registered in his head and when they did Mako found he was without breath. His arms constricted around her built frame, mirroring the same tight grip she held on him and attempted to gasp shallow breaths. "Korra…are you saying what I think you're saying?" he whispered.

Korra nodded her head slowly and gnawed at her bottom lip. "Yeah," she whispered back. "I am."

"So you're telling me that you…you're - we're going to…?"

The Avatar rolled her eyes and wriggled one of her arms free to flick his forehead. "Use your words, Mako."

"You're pregnant," he rushed out, surprised at the words himself. Coming out into the opening like that…it felt so real. They'd talked about having kids, but he always thought of that happening in the distant future. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when in their marriage they were going to have kids, but if someone told him it'd be just two years later, he would've scoffed and denied such a notion. But here he was. Here they were. Holding each other in the late hours of the night with their future child resting between them, nothing more than a small fraction of what they would grow to be.

His wife was pregnant.

Korra was pregnant.

They were going to be parents.

"You're sure about this?" he asked softly, afraid to say anything more in the case that all of this would be some hoax conjured up by the spirits to cause him more misery. He had lived his entire life without his parents, supporting his brother on the streets, and then dancing around on hot coals between his ex-girlfriend and Korra. If they could just give him this one thing with no trouble at all, it'd make up for everything else.

She nodded and offered him a crooked smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. "I was talking to Pema about how I've been feeling lately and she said that it was how she felt in the beginning stages. Add that on to the fact that I was late and that we've been hornier than a pair of rabiroos in heat and it was enough to convince me to go to a doctor."

"And they confirmed it?"

She smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his nose playfully. "No, Mako they denied every possibility of me being pregnant. That's why we're having this conversation now."

"Korra."

Korra huffed. "Well what do you think they said, Mako?"

"Well I'm sorry if this is a bit difficult to process!" he snapped.

Everything remained silent after his quiet outburst and Mako had enough sense to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He should've expected that even with a serious matter such as this Korra would still want to make everything a game. It was in her nature and even though he was currently panicking on the inside, he should've remembered that and taken it into account when reacting. Yet, this was still a very big thing for the both of them. After finally moving into their own apartment a year ago and getting settled and comfortable just recently with their lives, something like this just had to come and knock the wind out of him, leaving him gasping for air and stutter around his words. Mako sighed and looked down at Korra who was avoiding his gaze, crestfallen.

"You don't want this," she muttered.

He planted a chaste kiss on her pouting lips and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm just…stunned, that's all. Initial reaction to finding out your wife is pregnant with your first child and all that jazz. Nothing to get upset over," he assured her softly.

"So…you're okay with all of this?"

"At the moment: I don't know," he admitted. "But I will be. Give me time to get used to the idea of being a dad and then I'll give you a proper answer."

Korra giggled. "Just make sure you have that answer ready in nine months because I'm pretty sure this baby won't wait any longer."

Mako smiled. "Already like his mother."

"And who said it would be a boy?" she teased, her spirits uplifted.

Mako laughed and kissed her forehead before burying his head into the side of her neck. Korra jumped a bit in surprise before laughing and kissing his shoulder. He felt her take his hand and squeeze it between the bodies to rest it on her stomach. "Our baby," she whispered in his ear, the smile in her voice as clear as crystal.

"Ours," he agreed.

They lay there happily, cradling their child and holding each other close as the morning crept up them, pulling them into the future that this new discovery promised the both of them. Since they were teenagers they were always doing something interesting: fighting Equalists, defeating Amon, making trips to the Spirit World and settling the chaos there, bringing down gangs and thugs threatening the city, and best of all, maintaining an exciting marriage. But this was different from all the feats they've come up against before. This was a new adventure.

Of course, all adventures had to start off somewhere.

"We'll go paint shopping tomorrow."


End file.
